Shelter From The Storm
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Willow *hates* storms, as do I, so she seeks comfort in the arms of someone close to her.


TITLE: Shelter From The Storm  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Willow *hates* storms, as do I, so she seeks comfort in the arms of someone close to her.  
SPOILER: Nothing specific, but hints on many things throughout the show I would assume. You're safe on Earshot though - not one reference g  
DISTRIBUTION: Sandee, of course - My site - http://planetslaythis.homestead.com - Crystal and Butterfly if they want it - A Soul's Redemption - Anyone else - sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-PG  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. He might have a problem though, because I'm gonna beat his door down and make him give us at least one good UC couple that is NOT Buffy and Spike g   
  
  
  
"I hate storms." Willow shivered and wrapped her arms around her chest, clinging to her sweater.   
  
Giles came through the stacks whistling. "I love a good storm. Reminds me of my high school days. We--"   
  
"We've heard it and we're sick of it." Buffy said. There had been a thunderstorm every night for a week, and Giles had told stories of his youth on each of those nights. This storm was heavier though, hail and louder thunder, brighter lightning. Buffy saw the uneasy look on her friend's face and had an idea.   
  
"Well," she tied a scarf over her ponytail. "I'm going home."  
  
"What?" Willow jumped up. "Buffy, you're crazy!"   
  
"It's been said before." she grabbed her bag, waved and was out the door.  
  
"Giles! You're just gonna let her go?" Willow was dumbfounded.   
  
"Of course," he joined her at the research table and handed her some new books to go through. "Buffy is quite capable of taking care of herself. She's a mature young woman and the Slayer." he went into his office and spoke louder so she could hear him. "And besides, I doubt she's tall enough to be effecting by a stroke of lightning."   
  
"But--"   
  
"By the time I would've chased her to the front doors, she would've been halfway home." he said in a happy voice. Then the whistling resumed.   
  
Willow was going to say something but the library shook with the harsh thunder and she closed her eyes, trying to make it all go away. Silence reigned and she opened her eyes, relaxed a bit.   
  
Then the lights went out.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"Giles!" Willow turned on the very small battery-run booklight she had in her bag and started looking around for him.   
  
"I'm in the office Willow," he called. "I believe there are some candles somewhere..."   
  
Willow banged her left knee on a chair in the process of getting there but managed to join him. She stood close and offered her booklight beside his as an aide in finding the candles under the mountains of books.   
  
"There you are," he turned a gave her a warm smile. Even in the very dim light, she could see it was the happy, sincere smile she used to notice him giving Miss Calendar. She loved that smile.   
  
"Are you all right?" he asked. "You look frazzled."   
  
"I hate storms. And I banged my knee."   
  
Thunder crashed again and the lightning lit up the room. Willow screamed, instantly grabbing Giles' arm for support. She realized what she'd done and jumped back.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled, looking anywhere but at Giles. "When me and Xander were kids we used to sleep over at each other's houses when there were supposed to be storms and we'd lie down with pillows over our heads and I've just rambled on with way too much information so I'll shut up now."  
  
Giles smiled at her. "It's all right Willow. Really." He came over and wrapped her in a hug. "I quite like hearing about the bizarre things you and Xander did as children."  
  
She shivered in his arms and wished she could see his face, but it was too dark and her light was on the floor. She'd dropped it when the thunder scared her. "Thanks," she mumbled, leaning against his chest. Willow could feel Giles' heart racing at the same speed as her own. She shivered again.  
  
"I, uh, found the candles." he pulled away quickly and after handing her her booklight, produced several little tealights in glass holders. He was trying to find a good place for them when Willow warned him.   
  
"Wait, Giles! Paper, books, fire hazard."   
  
"Oh, you're right. Perhaps the uh, checkout desk then?"   
  
They gathered the candles and carried them to the counter, setting them in a line around the edge. He tossed her a book of matches and they began lighting them.   
  
"There," he smiled a relaxed smile. "That's better."   
  
"Yeah," Willow didn't sound better. "The light makes things less.....dark."   
  
Giles smiled again. "It's just a storm Willow, you needn't worry."   
  
"But I do! I've been scared of thunderstorms ever since I was five. Xander and I saw a huge tree get struck by lightning on the news and I couldn't sleep for a week. I hate storms."   
  
"But they're brilliant!" Giles came around to her side of the counter and went into Scientist mode.   
  
"If you just take a moment to think about is as more of pictures instead of sounds, you'll....."   
  
Willow stared at him, awestruck. He moved his hands as he spoke, going into all sorts of detail as to why storms happen in the first place. Willow heard every word he said, but nothing was computing. All she was aware of was that he was speaking in his soothing, happy voice and that for once, he was speaking directly to her. His eyes glittered as he finished, and she was almost sad that he was done.   
  
"So, if you overlook the sounds that emulate from the lightning and thunder, it's absolutely beautiful."   
  
"Thank you," Willow said quietly.   
  
"For that?" Giles smiled. "I was quite sure I would turn around to find you snoring or at least yawning."   
  
"Never." she smiled and felt her cheeks flush.   
  
"Perhaps you need a cup of tea," he said. "You're shivering."   
  
"No power. Remember?"   
  
"Oh, right." Giles gave Willow a nervous look, and she noticed that he was playing with the buttons on his vest. That was a first.  
  
"I'm stiff," Willow announced. She stood up and walked around, stretching her arms above her head.   
  
Giles watched her pull her sweater loose so she'd have more freedom to move. She sighed, sitting in one of the desk chairs and he picked up two of the tealights, setting them on the research table and joining her.   
  
He felt her body stiffen when he rested his hands lightly on her shoulders.   
  
"May I?" he asked, his voice quivering. "I've had some training as far as therapy and such, and you seem like you're sore."   
  
"I slept funny last night," she admitted. She'd tossed and turned, thinking about him. "Buffy never mentioned that you give massages."   
  
"Buffy's never had one."   
  
"Why not?" she turned around to look at him and could see that he was blushing.   
  
"Um, well, I've been told...once, that my massages are....well--"   
  
"Giles?" she interrupted. "You think they're a turn on?"   
  
His skin reddened even more. "Well, no, I don't, myself, of course. But it's been said. Once."   
  
Willow smiled, knowing that one person was Jenny. She would never be jealous of their relationship, because she knew he truly loved her, but she would've wanted to punch anyone else who'd been lucky enough to be that close to him.   
  
"Why don't you try me and I'll let you know?" she asked.   
  
He gave her a nervous smile and she turned back around. He cracked his knuckles and lightly laid his fingers on her shoulders. She suddenly wished she had a tank top on instead of the sweater so she could've felt his skin on hers.   
  
Quiet moans escaped her mouth every few seconds as he moved from her shoulder blades to the nape of her neck. She leaned her head to the side, brushing her hair out of his way, and sighed happily.   
  
Giles was getting more and more nervous with every touch. He was scared that Willow would jump up, say this was a mistake and run out. He was afraid she'd tell him it was wrong, tell him no. Her moans only temporarily calmed him and he was starting to wonder if this whole thing had been a mistake.   
  
"Giles?" she breathed.   
  
He pulled his hands away quickly. "Wha-what is it?"   
  
She got up and came around to face him. "I need to ask you something?"   
  
Her breasts were just barely touching his chest, they were so close, and his breathing was getting erratic. He wasn't sure he'd been able to speak.   
  
"All-all right," he managed. "What is it?"   
  
"Would you kiss me?" she stared into his eyes and smiled.   
  
He was surprised, she could tell, but also pleased. The happy smile returned. "Um, well, yes."   
  
She leaned up on her tiptoes and slipped her hands around his neck. Giles wound his arms around Willow's waist, and she closed her eyes, getting ready for the moment she'd been waiting three years for.  
  
Their lips met softly at first, his brushing hers ever so slightly, as to be sure she really wanted this. She pulled him closer to her and slid her tongue into his mouth. That was enough indication for him, and his grasp on her tightened, his hands working their way up until they were weaving through her hair.   
  
She savored every moment of the kiss, and when the lights flickered and then came back on, they jumped away, staring everywhere but at each other.   
  
"Willow, I....um...." he wanted to apologize but just couldn't.   
  
She ran over and turned all the lights back out.   
  
"Where were we?" she asked when she reached him.   
  
He grabbed her off her feet, kissing her passionately, and as the thunder continued to crash, Willow realized that when she was in the arms of a strong, caring man, she loved the rain.


End file.
